


Clothing

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam keeps finding items of Vala's clothing in odd places around his appartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



Cam threw down his keys on the counter, pushing the door of his apartment shut behind him. It had not been an easy day. What with Daniel criticising his every move; Sam silently judging him from afar; Teal’c being Teal’c and looking too goddamn menacing all the time. His hour with Vala for lunch was the only peace he’d managed to find. And peace with Vala was not often found. At least not for others. He liked that she respected his silence. In the earlier stages of their relationship, she’d tried to push it; to get him to talk, but she’d since learned that he needed his peace and quiet every now and again. With her the silence was comfortable.

He took off his jacket and laid it over the arm of his sofa, his eye catching on something bright tucked down the side of the cushions. He stuck his hand down between them and pulled out very tiny pink undergarments.

_“Well what about Samantha?” Vala asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. Cam laughed. It made him happy that she seemed to have cheered up. And it made him happier to believe he’d helped. She was a mess when she’d shown up; something about Daniel. Sometimes Cam wished that he would just treat the woman with an inch of respect. Everyone knew she wasn’t perfect, and most people tried to look past that; to see the good in her that she tried so hard to bring out, but Daniel seemed adamant to only see the worst; the things she tried to forget._

_Cam had leant her his shoulder. He’d listened to her; understood her; held her while she hurt. Why she’d come to him he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was glad she had._

_“No!” he replied._

_Vala giggled. “Oh, come on Cameron; there must be someone you like!”  
_

_He sat down next to her on the cream sofa, taking the wine glass from her hand and placing it on the wooden coffee table. “You’ve had enough of that.” She hadn’t had all that much; in fact, Cam realised as soon as he’d taken the glass from her that it was her first, and smiled to himself. She leant over him, pressing her breasts against his thighs as she reached for it. Cam swallowed.  
_

_Vala straightened up, smile on her face, glass back in hand. She finished off the contents and placed it on the floor beside the sofa, winking at him.  
_

_“Is it me?” she asked. Her voice was flat, no hint of playfulness. She wasn’t teasing. Not this time.  
_

_Cam froze, unsure on how to respond. Completely honest to himself, he didn’t know what he felt for her. He cared for her; but whether there were romantic feelings behind that he couldn’t say. She was attractive._ Good God _, she was attractive. Anyone in their right mind could see that; but he felt there was more to her. A vulnerability behind her smile. A pain behind her eyes. Something he wanted to help fix.  
_

_She smiled. “Cameron?”  
_

_Cam blinked, realising he’d been caught up in his thoughts for far too long. Answering his own doubts, and her question. He laughed nervously, and looked down into his lap before he felt Vala shuffle closer to him. Her leg pressed against his; her hand rested on his knee, her thumb stroking back and forth. He felt her eyes on his face and looked up to meet them. There was something about her eyes; he couldn’t say what it was; just something that captivated him. He soon realised that she was looking down at his lips. He swallowed again. He almost felt bad that he knew what was going to come of it; that she’d been so vulnerable and that he was going to feel like he was taking advantage. But she’d made the move; not him. She clearly wanted it, and he knew in that moment that he did too; that he had done for a long time.  
_

_She leant into him, their lips meeting. He was reluctant at first, the guilt setting in, but as she put more passion into the kiss, the harder he found it to pull away. When her tongue stroked his bottom lip, he gave up trying to stop himself. One hand stroking the skin of her lower back, the other running through her soft hair, he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.  
_

_His hands crept up her back, under the thin fabric of her top. She lifted her arms above her head and helped him to remove it, her back arching slightly as his cold hands ran along her warm skin, and she gasped before smiling against his lips and as Cam threw the top across the room. She pressed her body close to him and he held her there as he kissed her neck while her fingers fumbled at her bra strap.  
_

_Cam laid her down on the sofa, disposing of the garment she had removed by herself, and took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Her breasts were exposed and her chest rose and fell faster than usual. He could feel himself growing hard under his jeans and allowed Vala to help rid him of them before he removed his own shirt and leant down to kiss her. He started at her lips, before slowly moving down the tendons in her neck; onto her chest, and eventually reaching her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently, massaging the other between his thumb and forefinger. He felt Vala shudder beneath him, a low moan escaping her. If he wasn’t already hard before, that would’ve done it. Her voice did things to him he was almost embarrassed to admit. He reached down between them and unbuttoned her trousers, kneeling back onto the couch as she lifted her hips so he could strip her of them. For some reason unknown to him, he didn’t see Vala as one to wear bright pink underwear. In his head she was more of a black-lace-briefs kind of woman. He wasn’t complaining; the g string was… immensely satisfying. Vala was grinning at him, looking down at his own underwear, the look on her face telling him to take them off.  
_

_Cam leant down and painted kisses along Vala’s lower abdomen, now completely naked; the pink g string the only piece of clothing remaining on either of them. His fingers soon found their way between her folds, and rubbed at her gently. Vala pushed into him desperately, silently asking for more. He lifted her hips and removed her underwear, tossing it behind him before moving down between her legs with his mouth. He sucked at her clit and teased her with his fingers as she tugged at his hair and her cries became louder. She wrapped her legs around him, and he pulled back, moving once again to kiss her lips.  
_

_Vala used one hand to hold the back of his neck, keeping him in place, while the fingers of the other wrapped around his cock and moved back and forth along the shaft. Cam grunted against her, his hips bucking slightly. She giggled and then bit at his lower lip, grinning playfully as she held her grip on him. Cam continued to tease_ _her, dipping his own fingers into her as he kissed at her neck._

_“Do we... do we have a condom?” she voiced, between breaths.  
_

_“Yeah,” Cam replied, breathlessly. “If you let me go,” he nodded down to where Vala was holding him, “I can go get one.”_

_He knelt over her after she’d put it on him herself and had laid back down on the sofa. Her dark hair was splayed out around her and he leant down to kiss her breasts, holding onto her hips. He teased her entrance with his cock, only pressing in slightly, rubbing against her wetness._  
 __

_“Fuck me, Cameron,” she moaned, thrusting her hips upward. Cam was surprised by her strength. For someone so tiny, she sure had a lot of it. Why his mind had strayed from her demand, he didn’t know. The woman was asking, no, practically_ pleading _for him to fuck her, and he was thinking about how strong she was?  
_

_He felt her fists hit him, her fingers grabbing at his skin, her nails leaving long red lines across his chest as he entered her completely. She screamed when he pulled out and thrust back in continuously, his hips involuntarily doing most of the work for him. Cam laid himself down onto her, her breasts pressed against his chest, when his arms could no longer hold his weight. Their sweat-slick bodies rubbing against each other, he continued to fuck her with all he had. The thrusts became harder and faster until her breath caught in her throat and he knew she was close. He sucked at her neck and she pulled at his hair, bucking her hips until he felt her tighten around him and she cried out his name. He fucked her as she came, helping her to ride out the orgasm, and bringing himself extremely close to his own. Coming down from her high, she reached down and stroked the base of his shaft._

_That was all he needed. His hips bucked and his contents spilled into the condom as low moans left his mouth from his throat.  
_

_He looked down at her, breathless. She was smiling, her eyes slowly drifting shut. He pulled out of her gently and headed to the bathroom, removing the condom and throwing it away. When he returned to the main room, Vala had fallen asleep. Completely naked. On his couch.  
_

_Covering her with a blanket, he smiled to himself. She was… really something. He hoped that she wouldn’t take it as pity sex; that she’d think of it as something more. And he certainly hoped it wouldn’t be the last time they’d do it._

Cam laughed to himself. If he was holding her underwear, then she’d left without it that day. The thought made him stop. They’d been at work that day. They’d gone through the Gate that day. Vala had spent time on another planet with nothing on under her BDUs and Cam had known nothing of it. In the past, that would never have bothered him. He swallowed and shook his head. Something had changed that night between them. That, he was sure of.


End file.
